


Take Care of You

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Series: hyungwoo rise [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a mess, at least by my standards, queer platonic relationship, this has been sitting in my drafts forever, this is just, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: It was no secret Shownu was Hyungwon's favourite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways this has been in my drafts for 543608495703 years and I finally finished it and it's so shitty im so sorry.
> 
> Based off the interview where Minhyuk and the boys expose Hyungwon and Shownu

It started when they were trainees in No.Mercy. At least, that's what Hyungwon thought. Hyungwon has always felt more connected to Hyunwoo, even when they had been strained. They were among the oldest of the group, both eldest brothers and quieter than the other trainees. Hyungwon was happy, smiling constantly and talking to others, although shy; afraid to push boundaries and borders. He had a graceful, careful demeanor, touching everything and one softly, as if he feared they would break under his touch. Hyunwoo was different, not speaking much but moving with purpose, his steps full and deep. He touched firmly, showing what he didn't speak in his physical gestures.

Hyunwoo was quiet, never speaking much, but Hyungwon knew what he wanted to say, what he couldn't say. 

He could read Son Hyunwoo like a book. 

\- - - - - 

Hyunwoo knew he wasn't easy to communicate with, he had always known that. He wasn't prone to speaking, and when he did it was minimal. He was always thankful for Hyungwon, he understood what Hyunwoo himself couldn't articulate or put into words just from a glance. 

At first, it was just little touches when they were trainees, just hugs that lingered a bit or consoling each other on hard days. Then, it evolved. When Monsta X formed, they had realized they weren't just normal friends. They didn't want to date, but had come to an understanding, Hyunwoo protected Hyungwon, providing the latter with comfort and affection. Hyungwon craved the affection, the sleepy kisses and soft hugs at night after a long day. He craved the comforts of home, the love and touch that came with the word. _Home_ ; at first it had sounded so odd to Hyungwon. Before he debuted, while he was both a trainee and a child, he knew home as a place, a place where his mother was and where all his memories were. However, as he grew up, he found this to not be the case. 

The first time he'd ever called the dorm home had been six weeks after they had won No.Mercy, said in a fit of sleepiness after a late night practice. When he had woken up after a night of sleep, he remembered calling the place home, and he grimaced. _'This isn't home,'_ he thought. _'Home is where my family is, far away from here.'_

The second time Hyungwon called the dorm home, he meant it. He had been dwelling on the thought for a while, wondering just what home truly was. He settled on the idea that home is a feeling more than a place. It's how you feel when you're loved and protected, when you can be yourself without fear. Home, he had decided, was a feeling with a place. 

Hyunwoo was his home. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hyungwon had understood Hyunwoo from the beginning, their quiet demeanors drawing them to each other. Hyungwon could read Hyunwoo, able to see what the other couldn't say. When they became close, they shared looks, communicating all they couldn't say with words. When they talked, it was empty, rarely having too much meaning, but when they were silent, they spoke volumes.

That, Hyunwoo supposes, is how he ended up like this; Sitting on the living room couch watching a terrible movie with his members and Hyungwon's head on his thigh and his hand in Hyungwon's hair, petting it just like when they were trainees. 

Hyungwon looked up at him, smiling gently as Hyunwoo mussed up his hair. 

_'Thank you.'_

The man kissed his knee gently, his lips ghosting over the fabric covering the appendage just enough for Hyunwoo to feel it. He shivered, looking down at Hyungwon's smiling eyes.

_'You're welcome'_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The movie ended, and he leaned down, scooping up Hyungwon and walking towards their shared room. 

"Ay! Don't lock me out this time!" Minhyuk hollered from the sofa, pouting at the retreating figures. Kihyun chuckled, smiling as he switched off the television. 

"You know they will, Minhyukkie."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Once inside, Hyungwon was let slide from Hyunwoo's, arms, crawling slowly into Hyunwoo's bed and snuggling himself under the covers, closing his eyes and smiling softly as he felt the bed dip with Hyunwoo's weight as the older man lay down next to him, throwing the covers over them both. Hyungwon adjusted himself so he was facing Hyunwoo, opening his eyes. He saw the older man's eyes staring back at him. shining with a soft love Hyungwon knew was just for him, and he pressed a quick kiss to Hyunwoo's lips; not too chaste but not too long.

_'I love you.'_

The brunette smiled back, kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around Hyungwon, pulling him close.

_'I love you too.'_

Hyungwon smiled, bringing up a hand to Hyunwoo's chest, looking up to the leader with adoring eyes as he pressed another kiss to his lips, this one longer than the last as he put more emotion into it, smiling as he slowly pulled away.

_'I know.'_


End file.
